Maury's Nut Shop
Maury's Nut Shop is a nut shop and criminal hideout owned by a man nicknamed Lucky . Storylines While Surly is still in the tree lowering his best frien, Buddy, Andie asks him what he is up to and Surly is suprised and drops the pail. The peanut guy is still distracted by a fiesty young redheaded girl scout. Surly continues to ignore Andie and the owner Lucky's pug named Precious barks rapidly at Buddy. After precious bit and punctured a propane tank, they are able to escape on it and Andie is able to steer it back to the Liberty Park . Surly threatens Andie and Grayson with a torch because Surly is unwilling to share his food. The flame on the torch causes the cart to project across the park into the tree which starts on fire. All of them made it out safe except for Grayson who is alledgedly missing. Surly is turned around as everybody blames him and he turns around and sees the burning tree. Raccoon distrusted him because of his previous theft. Raccoon decides to have a unanimous agreement to banish him by show of hands. Surly asked Buddy if he agrees which buddy wasn't paying attention and raised his hand. So Surly left and Buddy followed after him. Surly kept insisting that he should beat it and that he wasn't exiled. Surly goes inside a garbage can laid on the ground and grabs a plastic black spoon. When Buddy is on top of the trash can and lowers his head to look inside the trash can, Surly accidently whacks him with the spoon mistaking him for a rat. Surly ran out and apologized and hugged him. Surly still walked ahead and wanted Buddy to leave. Surly could hear rats approaching and put a shell on his noce and lowered his tail to make him seem like one which undid itself. The rats intimidated Surly trapping him in a corner. Buddy through metal soup cans at them fro above which Surly was thankful for. Buddy and Surly find a nut store called Maury's Nut Shop. After entering the store, they realize, Lucky owns the store and his partner Fingers and boss King, who had just recently gotten out of jail, and his silent partner Knuckles and girlfriend Lana are using this place as a criminal hideout. Raccoon order Andie and Grayson to find food for them and along the way Andie had lost Grayson who had been fighting street rats. Precious is serving as a guard dog at the nut shop. King plans to rob the Oaken Bank and replace the cash with nuts. Surly acts like one of the nutcrackers on the shelf to hide from Precious. Precious sees him in the gumball machine and barks. A man blows the dog whistle which for some reason Knuckles can hear and throws out the door across the street. Surly and Buddy realize that the only way to get the nuts without getting caught is the dog whistle. Surly and Buddy race out of the shop as the guys freak out calling them rats. Surly crashes the gumball machine and in an alley across the street, Surly finds it in a cardboard box on top of a pile of cardboard boxes. Andie shows back up and thinks Surly has food inside the object. She htreatened to dispose of it if he wasn't willing to share the food. She got suspicious of what Surly was planning. They went back into the store through the back. Surly threatened Precious with the whistle and Precious promised to be his friend. Andie informs the park about the plan which raccoon and the other animals are strongly opposed to but agree to go along with it. Andie gets Mole and two groundhog bruisers led by Jimmy to help with the plan. At the attempt, Surly spills the bags of nuts trying to pick them up, while Buddy tries to pull him before the men hear them but they do. Precious explains to Surly that if she didn't kill him she'd be sent back to the pound so Surly faked being dead laying in her mouth. Surly learned from Andie that Raccoon planned to double cross him. Surly threatened Mole to confess by standing in anf out of a street light in an alley because moles are blind and he did. Surly asked the others this. Andie sort of questioned this because they were going to split the food 50/50. Surly was upset that they didn't believe him which Andie denied that. Buddy was going to stick up for him and Surly bashed him for never talking. Grayson hugs Surly and in reality is very afraid and nervous and is scared of when the word rat is mentioned. Meanwhile, Surly and the others were planning how to sneak in again and the men were planning how to keep them out. Back at the park, Raccoon's true colors are revealed when he turns out to be a power hungry con artist who keeps food from the animals to have his leadership kept and only Mole and Cardinal know about it. Surly ends up chasing after King's truck and the other animals help him. Grayson and Surly end up on the roof of a car and Grayson ends up hitting the windshied. Grayson fights off Cardinal by flinging him with a car antena into an apartment window which has a bunch of cat noises coming from it. While in the truck upon raccon's arrival, Mole blurts this out to the others having Raccoon be voted out of the park community. King and Knuckles attempt to blow the police out with dynamite but the truck is hangs over a bridge. Andie and Surly jump off the truck and King, Knuckles, and Raccoon get blown up and fall down the river, which they eventually fall down into. Surly makes it to a log but Raccoon, King, and Knuckles end up surviving the explosion. Raccoon tries to kill Surly, but they nuts add weight to the log which breaks. The animals arrive to rescue them but Raccoon won't give up. Surly does a selfless act in trying to save his friends tries to sacrifice himself by letting go of the log and going over the waterfal with Raccoon apparently. The park community seeing the good in him mourned over him. As Buddy and Andie were still depressed over this, Precious called Buddy and brought him to Surly who is washed up and still alive which Buddy doesn't know yet. Buddy lays down next to him with wide eyes and says his first two words" best friend." Surly reveals that he is alright and that he was actually unconcious and hugs Buddy and Precious licks his face. Precious leaves to meet up with Lana who plans to run Maury's Nut Shop in Luck's place. Finding that Surly is alright, Andie embraces him and tries to convince him to tell the other animals about his heroism. Yet Surly, feeling that it was though the other animals that were the true heroes refuses, yet gains a willingness to work with the others. He goes along to the city with Buddy, possible to pull off another caper. Category:Locations